Als es einmal anders war
by YanisTamiem
Summary: Ein plot zu Horror Show. Beschreibt Harrys kampf mit Voldy...Ic hoffe es ist nicht so langweilig


Als es einmal anders war  
  
Author: Yanis Tamiem E-mail: Yanis-Tamiem@web.de Feedback : Immer gerne. Anmerkung: Diese kleine Geschichte wird ein Plot zu Horror Show. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch.  
Sie ist eigentlich traurig, aber was soll ich machen. Bitte schreibt Kommentare und lest auch Horror Show. Danke und euch ganz viel Spaß!  
  
Eurer Yanis  
  
Es gibt kein Licht ohne Dunkelheit und keine Dunkelheit ohne Licht, also findet man wahre Dunkelheit im Herzen des Lichtes und wahres Licht nur in dunkelster Nacht.....  
  
Als es einmal anders war.  
  
Harry blickte sich rum als er die Lichtung im Verbotenen Wald erreichte.  
  
Obwohl es ziemlich unheimlich war, lächelte.  
  
Er war sich der Gefahr durchaus beuwußt und er wusste das sich in dieser Nacht sein Schicksal erfüllen würde.  
  
Trotzdem ließ ihn etwas so unbeschwert fast kindlich wirken.  
  
Sein Blick wandte sich in den Sternenhimmel und seine Augen suchten Sirius, den Hundestern.  
  
Er hatte ihn gleich gefunden, dieser Stern hatte ihn die ganze Zeit kraft gegeben, das Sirius vielleicht doch irgendwann zurück kommen würde.  
  
Er wusste das es nicht soweit kommen würde.  
  
Sirius würde niemals zurück kommen.  
  
" Sie an der Held kommt persönlich", hörte er die Stimme Voldemorts.  
  
Harry wirbelte herum, seinen Zauberstab hielt er fest umklammert.  
  
" Voldemort es freut mich auch dich zu sehen", seine Stimme triefte nur so vor sarkasmus.  
  
Voldemort lachte höhnisch " Dein Sarkasmus würde einen Slytherin alle Ehre machen. Leider bist du ja kein Slytherin."  
  
Harrys Gesicht verzog nicht " Hör auf zu schwafeln und komm endlich zur Sache."  
  
Voldemort runzelte die Stirn " Wir werden doch nicht etwa ungeduldig? Nun deine Freunde waren es nicht, sie hatten es nicht eilig zu sterben."  
  
Harrys Gesicht wurde wütend " Ja, du hast Ron, Hermoine und Ginny kalt blütig ermordet."  
  
" Ach kann der Held nicht einen halben Tag ohne seine Freunde leben? Tröste dich du wirst ihnen gleich folgen!"  
  
Harry lachte, doch das lachen klang verzweifelt " Das werden wir ja noch sehen!"  
  
Voldemort zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe " Die Macht der Verzweifelung, wie? Nun Potter, du kannst dich freuen, denn gleich wirst du deine Eltern wieder sehen."  
  
" BEVOR ICH MEINE ELTERN SEHE FÄHRST DU ZUR HÖLLE," brüllte Harry und hob den Zauberstab.  
  
" Stupefy...."  
  
Geschickt wich Voldemort aus, dabei drehte er nur leicht den Körper, so das Harry die Bewegung fast nicht sehen konnte.  
  
" CRUCIO", konterte dieser.  
  
Harry duckte sich und der Fluch schoss über ihr weg.  
  
" Du kannst gleich aufgeben Potter", rief Voldemort und lachte laut.  
  
" Expelliarmus."  
  
Doch der Entwaffnungsspruch half Harry diesesmal nicht.  
  
Er fluchte, langsam bekam er immer mehr Probleme den Flüchen seines Gegener auszuweichen.  
  
Ihm war klar das Voldemort ihn müde machte, was ihm auch mit der Zeit gelang.  
  
Harry merkte das seine Konzentration nachließ und er merkte das er immer öfter stolperte und sich gerade so wieder fangen konnte.  
  
Voldemort drängt ihn in eine Ecke, er konnt nicht ausweichen.  
  
Wie lange er sich schon mit Voldemort duellierte wusste er nicht.  
  
Er bemerkte das er keine Chance hatte zu überleben.  
  
Voldemort hatte ihn nun gegen eine Felswand manövriert, gegen die Harry nun stieß.  
  
Er konnte nicht weiter.  
  
Voldemort trat auf ihn zu, den Zauberstab erhoben.  
  
" Expelliarmus!"  
  
Harrys Zauberstab flog aus seiner Hand in die seines gegenübers.  
  
Nun hatte er wirklich verloren.  
  
Voldemort steckte seelenruhig Harrys Zauberstab weg und grinste.  
  
" Alle Achtung, du hast dich länger gehalten als die stärksten Zauberer. Nun ist dein Ende nah."  
  
Harry lachte bitter " Ich habe keine Angst davor zu sterben, denn dort wo ich hinkomme sehe ich alle wieder die du umgebracht hast."  
  
Voldemort lachte " Nun, dann will ich dich nicht zu lange warten lassen...."  
  
Er hob den Zauberstab und sah noch mal auf Harrys Gesicht.  
  
" Avada...." Harrys Gesicht zeigte ein spöttisches lächelen " kevadra!"  
  
Er beendete den Spruch, das grüne Licht erreichte Harry und ließ ihn zusammen sinken und noch ehe Harry den Boden berührte war er tot.  
  
Voldemort drehte Harry, so das er sein Gesicht sehen konnte.  
  
Harrys Gesicht zeigte das spöttische lächelen, so als ob er sich über Voldemort lustig gemacht hätte.  
  
Es sah aus, als ob Harry etwas gewusst hätte und Voldemort was übersehen hätte.  
  
Voldemort wurde es heiß....hatte er was übersehen...suchend blickte er sich um.  
  
Doch da war nichts.  
  
Vielleicht hatte er sich auch geirrt.  
  
Er blickte noch mal in Harrys Gesicht, es war nur friedlich, als wäre er von einer großen Qual erlöst worden.  
  
" Bestimmt, habe ich mich nur versehen", murmelte der dunkle Lord.  
  
Malfoy aparierte neben ihn und besah sich den toten Harry.  
  
" Bring ihn weg, dorthin wo man ihn nicht finden wird."  
  
Malfoy nickt und disaparierte mit dem toten Harry.  
  
Voldemort freute sich, aber irgend etwas war komisch an der Sache.  
  
Er schrieb was in blutrot auf den Fels....  
  
Dann verschwand er und die Lichtung war leer.  
  
Die Sterne waren das einzige was die Lichtung erhellte.  
  
Auf dem Felsen stand geschrieben.  
  
Dumbledore, ich habe gewonnen....du wirst mich nicht mehr aufhalten.  
  
Sirius der Hundestern, wurde von einer Wolke verdeckt, so wie auch die andren wenigen Sterne der Nacht.  
  
Alles wurde dunkel, so wie die Welt...... 


End file.
